The One to Bring Us Together
by MageOfEternalDestruction
Summary: When a new person arrives on Morris (OC), the Virals soon find out that she is probably the one who is going to save them from their troubles. But the Virals figure out that she is hiding something- something more than normal teenager's problems. This is planning to be a lot of chapters, and I will keep updating. (Cover picture creds in my profile.)
1. Urgent - Chapter One

_A/N: THIS STORY IS UNDER HEAVY EDITING. The chapters may not be in the right places at time, so please bear with me. It should be sorted pretty soon, thanks!_

**_Urgent by Foreigner_**

_Tory's POV_

"Guys!" Hiram yelled as he ran into the bunker, looking like he'd just run around the world a dozen times. He gasped for air as we all looked up to him. Shelton was messing with his phone, and Ben was leaning against the wall of the bunker. The four of us were best friends, and this was basically where we hung out. It was decked out with tons of different items like computer equipment, tables, and a couch. And of course the mini fridge Hi, Hiram preferred to be called Hi, had insisted in us getting. We all stared up at him, as I set down my book on the nearest table.

"Someone's moving to Morris." He said through gasps of breath. We all lived on Morris Island, an isolated area outside of Charleston. The only people who lived on Morris were the ones who worked at LIRI, a research facility. My dad, Kit as I called him, was the director. We all stared at Hi in shock; normally we would have gotten notice from our parents.

"Who?" Ben asked straight and to the point. He walked towards Hi, a water bottle in hand. He tossed it to him and he caught it, and started guzzling the water like he has never seen a drink.

"Someone with the last name of Novak. They have a kid!" We all seemed taken aback by this. They could range from infant to eighteen, be male or female, nice or rude. There was some silence for a few moments.

"Any other information on this 'kid'? You seriously need to be more specific, Hi." Shelton said after taking in the information.

"All I know is that whoever it is, they are a kid." Hi said. We all seemed a little disappointed at not getting any more information from him.

"Hi, you need to see this. Quickly." Shelton said with a smirk on his face. Hi walked over there and gasped.

"BASTARD!" Hi yelled as he kicked the wall.

"I beat his Flappy Bird high score." Shelton said excitedly.

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**  
**Fast forward through time by two weeks**

_Ben's POV_

I looked suspiciously over to the moving van outside of one of the town houses from standing by the docks, next to my boat Sewee.

"Hey, Ben." A voice said behind me. I sighed in relief as to who it was, knowing the voice very well. I smiled the tiniest bit, keeping it to myself. I wept the smile before I turned to be greeted by Victoria Brennan.

"Hey, Tory." I didn't talk much when she came to Morris, she was the reason. I didn't feel like I needed to say anything. Her own presence made me feel at home.

"I was wondering if you'd come with me to check this new kid out. For all we know, it could be an annoying five year old, and it would be better to have a cover to escape if things got awkward. Children are not really my specialty." She said with humor, and I nodded and followed her. As we approached the door, Tory knocked quickly.

"Hello?" A man looking in his late forties opened up the door and looked at the two of us funny. "Can I help you two?" He said with a nice smile.

"Are you Mister Novak?" Tory asked nicely. Sometimes I wondered how she could be so nice all the time.

"Yes, ma'am, I am."

"I am Tory Brennan, and this is Ben Blue." She said, gesturing to me. I gave a short nod. "We live here on Morris and we just wanted to welcome you guys." She said sweetly.

"That's very nice of you, Miss Brennan, was it? Like Doctor Temperance Brennan?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's actually my aunt." I said quickly.

"Oh my God, my daughter is going to go nuts. Her role model is Doctor Brennan." Tory blushed heavily, matching her orange hair. I laughed quietly and shortly, getting a soft elbow into my side.

"Oh, you'll probably want to meet Jennifer. She's in her room, you can't miss it. She'll be the one blasting music." He said jokingly, and gestured for us to go into the house. Tory and I walked to the room that was blasting music, and I couldn't recognize it. I know I have heard my dad listen to the music, which was weird. Since when did my dad listen to the same music as this girl? All of a sudden, Tory's phone vibrated. She dug the phone out of her pocket and cursed under her breath.

"Kit is going to kick my ass to the moon. He thought I'd be home. Uh, tell me about this mysterious Jennifer on iFollow later. Sorry to ditch." She said with a sigh. She hugged me quickly. "Thanks for coming anyways." After that she was out the door. I stared at the door after she exited, muttering to myself about how stupid it was to tag along.

As I rounded the corner to Jennifer's room, I was shocked by what I saw. A girl was up on 3 foot stilts, painting the walls a deep shade of blue. I only could see her back and saw brown curls that ran a couple inches down her shoulder, wearing a black shirt, grey cargo pants, and brown work boots. Probably steel toed. She was singing along to a song I recognized now as Wherever I May Roam by Metallica.

"Hey." I said over the music. Jennifer yelled at the disturbance and fell down with the stilts attached to her ankles and her calves. I quickly rushed to her side and she was already sitting upwards.

"I am sor-" I began.


	2. I Am The Highway - Chapter Two

**A/N: Uhm hi. So I just woke up and found 4 emails from stats on my story. Holy crap. Thank you guys so much! I just assumed that this would get buried in the rest of stories on this website. Virls1o1, this is Ben x Tory, you'll see tons of hints of it I put in this chapter since I thought it was lacking, I'm sorry I didn't mention it in the desc! Anyways, I hope you have a nice time reading, and if you want the chapters longer or shorter or whatever, just say something.**

**–Mage of Eternal Destruction**

* * *

**_I Am The Highway by Audioslave_**

_Ben's POV_

"Don't be." She laughed. She turned her head and her breath caught, but I didn't say anything because mine did too. She was extremely beautiful. She had on glasses that had giant lenses, not the hipster type. The frames were ovals and looked like they were from the 80s. She had hazel eyes that were currently bloodshot and a mixture if brown and green, as if they couldn't make a decision.

"Jennifer." She said, as she extended a hand.

"Ben Blue." I said as I shook it. "Are you okay?" She went to go undo the straps to the stilts but winced in pain as she moved her left ankle. I noticed but she just took off the strap and leaned forward, poking it.

"Damn... I think I broke my ankle." She laughed, but she had some tears in her eyes.

"I'll drive you to the hos-"

"No, not needed." She said quickly, cutting me off. "I've already broken my arm a few months ago." She laughed again. "Help me up?" She asked. I nodded and stood up, extending my hand. She took it, and I noticed that the edges of her fingers were rough. She was defiantly odd. As she straightened out, I held her up as she put an arm around my shoulder. "Uhm, in that nightstand over there, I have an ankle brace. It's probably a sprain. If I broke it, I'd probably be sobbing like a five year old right now."

I quickly learned that Jennifer had a sense of humor, and I thought that Hi and her would get along greatly. I set her down on her bed and dug out an ankle brace out of a cabinet in the night stand. She had to push about half a dozen books to reach it though. I looked over her quickly, seeing that her shirt read 'Led Zeppelin.' I chuckled to myself, not expecting that.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked in confusion.

"Are you wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt to look cool or do you seriously like them?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't like their music. I love it." She said proudly.

"Prove it." I said with humor in my voice. She pointed to a door in the far side of the room.

"In there, second and third shelf. Tell me what you see." I looked at her awkwardly and walked over. I gasped at what I saw. The shelves were full of vinyl records.

"Holy crap..." I said.

"Don't doubt Jennifer Novak!" She said triumphantly. I laughed quietly. She limped over to me. The ankle brace in her hand and her work boot sitting by her bed. "Anything you wanna hear, Blue?" She asked nicely. I picked up a record that read 'Pink Floyd The Wall.' It looked simple.

"I don't know any, but this one looks good." I said. I handed her the record and she smiled.

"You have great taste without even knowing it." She said happily. Her phone then rang in her back pocket, playing Highway To Hell, and she sighed. She whipped out the phone and looked at the caller ID. Her smile quickly got larger for a second, but quickly was back to the way it was.

"Excuse me for one moment." She certainly had manners, which was good. "Hello?" She answered. "Dante, I'm a little busy at the moment." She laughed into the phone. "Yeah yeah yeah, miss you too. Tell the others I said 'live long and prosper.'" She almost whispered into the phone, but I picked up on it and snorted. "No Dante. I'm not. You know how annoying I am. I couldn't do that in a million years if I tried." She smiled gladly. "Yeah, I've met one person right now. Who needs social interactions. No one!" a pause. "Ben Blue. Really awesome, likes Pink Floyd without knowing it, and broke my ankle." She humored. "He's watching me talk to you right now, Dante." Another pause. "Got it." She took the phone away from her ear and all of a sudden a voice entered the room.

"Breaker, breaker, am I loud and clear?"

"Yeah doofus." She said quickly.

"Ben Blue. Pleasure talking to you." Dante said over the phone.

"Hello." I said blandly.

"Ben. Does it stand for Benedict, Benjamin, or just Ben?" Jennifer asked.

"Benjamin." I answered confusingly.

"Jenny, could you pass me to our dear friend Ben here?" Dante asked.

"Heyo Ben. Just wanted to mention a few things about Jenny." Dante said as I pressed the phone against my face. I expected they were best friends, seeing the nickname. "She doesn't sleep a lot, hurts herself unintentionally, as you saw, wants to be a forensic anthropologist, and loves music. Also, she's a big nerd and geek and she'll win arguments easily. She's also a smart ass a lot." He finished with a laugh. I smiled at Jennifer, who looked at me confusingly. I handed back the phone.

"You better not have mentioned Supern-"

"Whoa there, I didn't." Dante said over the speaker.

"Supernatural?" I asked curiously. "The television show?"

"Ben, you have no idea the mistake you just made." Dante said quickly.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus." Jennifer said quickly. I looked at her frightened. She ran up to me and hugged me. She was tougher than she looked, hurting my ribs. I stood there awkwardly as she plastered herself there for a few seconds. She let go and was smiling brightly. "I can't believe you even know the show. Test, favorite character?"

"Castiel." I said quickly, not even thinking.

"Why?" She asked in a quizzical way.

"The way he's so loyal to Dean is amazing."

"What's Dean's middle name?"

"Andrew."

"Year of the Impala?"

"'67."

"In the episode the French Mistake, who gets turned into a car?"

"Sam Winchester." I said slowly, answering each question with ease. She stared at me in awe.

"Jenny has found her soooul maaate!" Dante sang over the phone.

"Blue is obviously taken, Dante." Jennifer laughed. I paled and looked at her confusingly.

"I'm not ta-"

"You're not?!" She said in astonishment.  
"Oh shit... Ben, she's going to dedu-" Too late.

"It's obvious as the glasses on my face! The way you looked at the, might I add, amazingly beautiful, girl in the hall way and the way you stared at the door. You dressed for her, she likes that outfit, you know it. The black shirt makes your strong mass noticeable, and don't even get me started on the way you looked at he-" She stopped herself. "Never mind." She looked at her shoes. I just stood there, just standing there. I didn't know how to react. Dante had hung up the phone on his end. She face palmed.

"Uh, I will gladly avoid you at Bolton Prep, you obviously don't want to be around me. I don't need more death threats." She joked, but sadness was in her eyes. I took a small sheet of paper out of my pocket and wrote something down, handing it to her.

"There's my phone number if you need me to pay for that ankle or if the stilts need repair. Talk to you later?" Jennifer stood there shocked, not knowing how to react. I tried to act like none if that happened, and she quickly got the message.

"Adios, Blue." She said before putting the Pink Floyd record away.


	3. Fall to Pieces - Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey guys! I love doing this, I don't see why I have been avoiding to post my fan fictions online. Thanks for all the positive feedback! Stormyskies73, this won't be Hi/Ella since this is probably supposed to take place before Tory meets Ella, even though she's one of my favorite people in the book. I know how much you ship it, sorry! I will be updating this on a daily basis, so there will always be new things coming out. Thanks, and enjoy reading!**

* * *

**_Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver_**

_Ben's POV_

I walked out the door and walked back to my house. I had gotten a text from Tory in a group conversation, and I winced at remembering what had just happened. It read

Hey guys- meet at the bunker at 4! Ben met the new kid, so we can hear from him! -Tory

I glanced down at my watch and my eyes widened. It was two minutes until. I started running through the forest quickly, locating the bunker. I walked in, sweat dripping from my forehead.

"Hey Ben." Everyone said, at different times. I waved and sat down quickly. I caught my breath quickly and lounged on the couch, propping my feet.

"So I heard that the new kid was a girl. How old?" Hi asked first.

"About 16." I said. Shelton and Hi tensed, and Tory sighed with relief.

"Is she single?" Hi asked a little too quickly, and Tory and Shelton started laughing.

"Didn't ask. Probably not."

"Why do you say that?" Tory asked.

"She would want to not be single if she met Hi." Ben answered quickly, avoiding why. She was really nice, nerdy, and pretty good looking.

"So, what's she like?" Hi asking the questions, obviously getting interested in Jennifer.

"I found her on stilts, painting her room. I scared her, and I think she broke her ankle. She acted like nothing happened." I continued, and talked about her, leaving out the part about Tory. They all listened, and Hi and Shelton were falling for her. I laughed when I saw the two look at each other excitedly when I mentioned the Star Trek reference. Tory had her eyes closed, maybe to focus.

"And that's everything."

"Liar..." Tory whispered. I turned to her quickly, and she had her eyes opened and flaring. "You missed a part, Ben. What happened?"

"I may have given her my number..."

"Nope." I started to shift uncomfortably and looked at my watch. It read 5:12 PM.

"Hey guys, if we hurry, we can go on Sewee and watch the sun set." I said quickly. "I can maybe get Jennifer to come with." I added, and the boys were out of the bunker already. Tory kind of stared at me, trying to read what I was thinking. But she wasn't flared, so it seemed useless. As I walked out of the bunker quickly, not wanting to get caught staring into those Emerald eyes before- since when did I get so sappy?! I mentally slapped myself... I saw Hi and Shelton standing on the dock, waiting. Tory was behind me, but I didn't turn to look.

"Hi, wanna come and get Jennifer with me?" I asked him, and he seemed to be smiling from ear to ear. We went to the Novak house in silence, and we both knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Jennifer, in the same state she was in earlier, but she had crutches with her and headphones dangling loosely from one ear. She opened the door wider and smiled.

"Hello, Blue." She said, and Hi was just staring at her nervously.

"This is Hi Stolowitski." Ben answered for Hi. She laughed.

"So Blue, why are you at my doorstep?" She asked.

"Well, a few of us are going to go out on my boat, Sewee-"

"Like the tribe?" She asked curiously. I was surprised, and she smiled, knowing she was right.

"Anyways, wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, lemme grab my bag quickly." She was up and back quickly, with a sling bag that was over her shoulder. We walked out onto the dock together and Hi picked up his phone and texted something. My phone vibrated and I picked it up and looked at it.

_How did you not manage stuttering?!_

I shot Hi a 'knock it off' look and we stepped onto the dock. Shelton froze up but Tory stepped up.

"Tory Brennan. You must be Jennifer. Pleasure meeting you!" She extended her hand and Jennifer shook it. Jennifer's face paled after she let go.

"Wait a minute. Brennan? Like Doctor Temperance Brennan?" Tory nodded and Jennifer froze. "Is there any chance..."

"Yes, Great Aunt Tempe is related to her." Hi answered. Jennifer turned ghostly white and fainted on the spot. I quickly swooped in and caught her this time.

"Not having you break your head." I said jokingly.

"Already done it... Not as funny as it sounds..." She said, and then slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Last Train to London - Chapter Four

**A/N: I am sorry for updating late today! Had to get my glasses updated and stuff. Then I made dinner and such. Sorry for making excuses, this is high on my priority list. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**_Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman_**

_Jennifer's POV_

As I opened my eyes, I was looking towards the ocean. The waves were going by quickly, and I figured I was on Sewee.

"You sing in your sleep." As I jolted to the world, I flopped on the ground, face planting.

"Sometimes I'm smooth. Well, not really. Scratch that." It was muffled by the floor of the boat. I heard Hi laugh, and I smiled into the floor boards. I loved making people laugh. As I turned onto my side and made a model type pose and looked up at Shelton, Tory, and Hi staring at me.

"Do I look better look better this way? Or this way?" I shifted my weight so I was sitting up on the ground. Hi and Shelton laughed, and soon Tory joined in, and I glanced to see that Ben had the slightest smile. He really did like Brennan. If only he'd grow the balls to tell her. I guess I could get through to him sooner or later. Ben stopped the boat somewhere calm, where the waves weren't as bad as they were.

"Are you planning to murder us and dump our bodies in the ocean?" I asked him jokingly.

"Nope." He said.

"Bummer, I could have whipped your ass." I said with a smirk, and he just scowled a bit. "By the way, was I singing in my sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were. And it wasn't quite appropriate either." Hi said, and looked over to me.

"What exactly was it?" I asked, honestly seeing how his memory was.

Hi cleared his throat dramatically, and took a deep breath. "She likes to shake her ass! She's naughty till the end! You know what she is, she's a bad bad girlfriend!" I flushed pale, and looked down.

"Sorry about that..." I said, and I looked up and Hi had an astonished look on his face.

"Don't be! I've never seen one girl sing a song like that!" Shelton said enthusiastically. I smiled at the three of them, while I saw Ben sitting in the captain's chair, just watching Tory. Damn, he really needed to say something. All of a sudden, Tory made eye contact with Ben and I saw them both blush slightly.

I sat in between Hi and Shelton and whispered "Is the sexual tension always like this?!" The two just nodded and I snorted a laugh.

"Guys, doesn't the sun look cool?" They talked more, but I took out headphones out of my bag and slipped them on, going into my Mind Palace, while staring at the sun. I turned on Electric Light Orchestra and entered the Mind Palace of my own.

_Hi's POV_

How did the new girl, Jennifer, manage all that? I don't think I've ever met one woman like her. I know for sure I haven't. She had her eyes focused on the sun setting, and her hazel eyes never seemed to decide on their color. She had bloodshot eyes, but I didn't question it. I hoped it wasn't from drugs, that'd just ruin everything. I was close enough to her to overhear her music, she

was obviously tuning out everyone else.

_And I really want tonight to last forever  
I really wanna be with you  
Let the music play on down the lines tonight_

I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone, and typed in the lyrics frantically, finding a song called Last Train to London by Electric Light Orchestra. I then entered in the lyrics to the song she was singing earlier, and found it shocking. It was Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman. She listens to modern rock too. Oh gosh, I am falling in love.

_Jennifer's POV_

I didn't mention that I was a straight descendant of Sherlock Holmes. Kind of. Way too awkward. People got scared. It turned out that John Watson and Sherlock Holmes raised a kid together and was twice as smart as Sherlock and as caring as John. People knew that Sherlock Holmes was a sociopath, and that no one knew about his adopted child with John, it was kind of a family secret. Anyways, as I explored my vast mind palace, I walked and started building up a room for the four of them.

The room would spilt into 4 other rooms that held information on them all. I imagined the room the color of my room, because number one, they made me feel at home, and that's where'd I had met puzzle piece one, and I had broken my ankle. I smiled at the thought of someone asking about my best friend in the future.

_'How'd you two meet?'  
'I was on stilts painting a wall and he broke my ankle.'_

I heard someone snapping their fingers in front of my face and I zoomed back to reality. I grabbed the hand and quickly flipped whoever it was around quickly, so their arm was snaking up their back.

"Whoa! I get it!" Ben shrieked as I pulled his arm tighter. I let go, coming to my senses.

"S-Sorry..." I stuttered. Everyone looked at me crazily. Welp, they'd probably throw me over board. Just make sure that you didn't run me over when turning!


	5. Fuel - Chapter Five

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry for updating so late today! I keep on getting too involved in Terraria. (I am a Mage in the game too... *Que nervous laughter*) Okay, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**_Fuel by Metallica_**

_Jennifer's POV_

Tory started pointing out constellations to change the subject. Ben stared at her while she stared into the sky, and I saw that Ben's gaze had dropped to her lips. They were sitting right next to each other. If I shoved him over a few inches, God I could see them making out. I could hear Hi and Shelton scream in my head while they made out. The thought made me smile and think 'Why did no one look at me that way?' I shook the thought, and it was because I was ugly and an asshole. I sighed and looked at the stars, thinking of how'd they die when they exploded.

I thought of Blue and Brennan one more time, and took out my phone to text Hi. I used some code and hacked into a few phone service websites to find his phone number in less than 2 minutes and texted him.

Don't ask how I got this number. God, is Brennan and Blue always like this?! This damn boat is going to sink from their sexual tension. -JN

His phone buzzed and he took it out, his eyes widening. Whoops, I don't think he liked me illegally getting his number. Oh well, get used to it.

_Hi's POV_

As my phone vibrated, I got it out of my pocket and looked at her confusingly. Had she illegally gotten my number?! Well, that's sexy.

_Shelton's POV_

My phone vibrated after Hi's and I took it out.

_Dude, Jennifer just texted me. She got my cell number illegally. –_

_Hi_

Shelton looked down at his phone in awe, even he couldn't do that. What did Jennifer know about hacking?!

"Hey uh, Shelton, I never caught your last name. Care to elaborate?" Jennifer asked.

"Devers." I said quickly, and bluntly. No need to stutter, I was in shock.

_Jennifer's POV_

He was scared of me. Awesome. Probably between what I did to Hi (no doubt that Hi told him) and about what I did to Ben. Fabulous.

"Guys, I brought some sodas!" Hi said excitedly. We turned to him as he fished out a cooler. He tossed everyone a coca cola, and we all started drinking. Each of us thanked him, not expecting him to bring anything.

"Oh!" Hi yelled as he tripped, he was carrying the cooler back to where it was, and before I knew it, my shirt was soaked in Coca Cola.

"Wasted!" I yelled, making a GTA reference and Shelton and Hi looked at me crazily, like I had grown another head. I laughed and looked down at my shirt. It stuck to my body, outlining my body. I always wore baggy shirts because I feel uncomfortable when I wear shirts that show off my body type. "I'm s-sorry, I should have watched where you were." I stuttered from embarrassment of my shirt. I quickly fished a navy blue sweatshirt out of my bag and slipped it on, covering the stain.

"It's my fault, uh, no need." Hi said quickly. As I looked back to Tory and Ben, Tory was blushed and Ben was practically running back to the captain's chair, and I couldn't help but look between the two questionably. I had to figure something out about those two. About a half hour later, we arrived back at the docks. As Hi offered me a hand, I declined and jumped onto the dock with ease. I smiled at the four of them and thanked them all.

"I think I'm going to like it here on Morris." I said happily.

"I'll walk you home, Jennifer." Hi offered, and I nodded a yes. As I fished out a key, my mom was already at the door. She smiled at the two of us.

"Were you two and the others on a double date or something?" She asked, and Hi turned a deep shade of red. I just laughed and my mom looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mom, you know I couldn't get a boyfriend if I had a hundred billion dollars." I said jokingly.

"I disagree. I'm sorry, uh, I didn't catch your name..." She pointed to Hi.

"Hiram Stolowitski, ma'am. People call me Hi." He answered politely. I was shocked that he didn't make one snarky comment.

"Can you try and get through my daughter's thick skull?!" She laughed after she said this, and Hi became extremely interested in his shoes. I just blushed a tad and laughed nervously.

"Blah blah blah, beautiful, nice, smart, blah blah blah." I answered sarcastically. My mom looked at me, and I knew I would probably get talked to later.

"Thanks Hi, for walking me home. See you tomorrow at Bolton." I said and walked into the house, waving awkwardly to Hi, and he waved back. Little did I know of the day of hell tomorrow.


	6. Better Than Me - Chapter Six

**A/N- New news! Well, that's confusing. Okay, so I now have the story posted on Wattpad where I will be updating daily like I do on here. My Wattpad username is EternalDestruction since my whole user didn't fit (sad face here) but anyways it's there if you prefer using Wattpad. Thanks, and enjoy reading!**

* * *

**_Better Than Me by Hinder_**

_Jennifer's POV_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled as I sat straight up, waking up from a nightmare. I looked at the time, it read 4:56AM. I sighed and rubbed my face, which was in a cold sweat. The nightmare was probably going to be nothing compared to what would happen tomorrow.

I got up, put on some Kansas, my favorite classic rock band, and decided to change my appearance to satisfy this Bolton Prep school.

6:45. My alarm went off to alert myself to catch the ferry to the school. I adjusted my clothes before I walked out of my room, and rushed out the door. I had to speed walk because of my ankle, and I still winced whenever I stepped on it. I had crutches with me still. As I approached the docks, the four looked at me oddly, I guess they would have expected something different. Well, I guess you're in for a surprise, then.

_Hi's POV_

What the heck. My first thought as I saw Jennifer approach. She looked completely different than the Jennifer Novak I had met last night. She wore the men's uniform, not the women's. The tie tied like a man's, pants that covered all the way down to her feet. She had straightened her hair out, reaching down to about her mid-back. She wore square framed glasses, and even a little eye liner to show off her hazel eyes.

"Meet Jennifer Novak. The stupid bitch who tries to fit in. Yesterday, you met Jenny. The real me." She said when she got into ear shot. "Everything here you see is fake, my friend. My hair is naturally curly, even though I do prefer the men's uniform. Much more comfortable than the women's." She hopped over with her crutches and stood in front of the group.

"I am going to have to order the men's uniform, then!" Tory exclaimed and laughed afterwards, and I saw Ben smirk a tad. God, was he lovestruck. As they walked onto the boat, Jenny carried her crutches, even after Tom, Ben's dad, had offered to. He drove the ferry for everyone on Morris. As we sat down, Jenny's face seemed to pale a tad.

"You alright?" Shelton asked her quickly.

"Yeah, just having really ba-" She coughed in the middle of her sentence. "Bad allergies." She lied, I could tell that she was sick. She fished a pill bottle out of her messenger bag.

"Need water?" Tory asked.

"I'm fine, Brennan." She said softly, as she downed the pill without trouble.

"Hey Jenny, I was reading the school news online and it turns out there is a-"

"If you say dance, I'm jumping off this damn boat." She said humorously.

"Gathering of student body where the main activity is dancing?" I said jokingly and she looked like she was about to throw up.

"Not going at all. Not one chance." She said quickly.

"Mandatory." Shelton said with a sigh.

"I'm pulling a Sherlock." She said with a sigh. We all looked at her in confusion, until I finally caught her reference.

"No faking suicide." I said and laughed and she smiled.

"Who's the group of bitches at this school?" Jennifer asked.

"Every school has them, huh?" Ben said plainly.

"They are called the Tripod. Just watch out for three plastic looking girls." Tory said. Jennifer nodded as she spoke.

"So Brennan, going with anyone to the dance?" Jennifer asked. Tory coughed awkwardly and Ben was interested in the ocean. I looked to Jennifer and we both shared an evil look.

"I have to go with Ben. Jason, this guy that has a crush on me, asked me out, and I lied and said I would be going with Ben. Plus, we know not to make things awkward." Tory said at a million miles a minute. I could see Jennifer's eyes light up, and I knew she was jumping for joy inside. As the ferry was at the docks, Jennifer went to grab her crutches but I took them away before she could grab them. She shot me an 'I'm so tired of your shit' face and I just laughed and helped her off the ferry, letting her weight lean on me. As we got off, I handed her the crutches and we walked to the school.

I expected her to look around at the school like it was made of school, but her expression read 'I'm bored out of my mind here.' As we walked inside, people gave us their normal stares, but Jennifer had vanished into the crowd to find the office. I opened up my locker and shoved my books from the weekend inside.


	7. Something In Your Mouth - Chapter Seven

**I am so so SO sorry for not uploading yesterday! I will upload two chapters today for that fact, but don't expect two chapters each day. I feel so guilty for not fulfilling what I said. Anyways, this chapter I'm going to introduce another OC, I will have a few OCs scattered throughout the story, so just enjoy, I guess! **

* * *

**_Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback_**

_Jennifer's POV_

As I felt eyes all over me, I did what I thought of first. I wandered into the crowd like I belonged. One talent I had- blending in. I went into the office to sit down next to two jocks who had gotten into a fight. The one I sat next to on my right was quite handsome, but he stared at me, not recognizing me.

"Jason." He said as he extended a hand my way. I shook it nicely and responded.

"Jennifer Novak."

"First day here?" He asked, and I nodded a yes. All of a sudden, I heard muffled yelling from the vice principal office.

"So, Jennifer, do you have a locker nu-" After he could finish, a girl stormed out of the office.

"Young lady, you are not allowed to listen to that type if music on the premises!" The vice principal yelled.

"Okay! I get it!" I recognized the response almost as quick as lightning, and I shot up out of my seat, forgetting my ankle.

"Rae?!" I asked excitedly and she turned and smiled.

"Jenny!" She yelled and we both hugged each other.

"It's been years!" She exclaimed and I just nodded. Rae was my best friend before she moved from my previous location, which I will not mention at the moment.

"What were you listening to this time?" I asked in a scolding way.

"... Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback..." She said quietly and I broke into a fit of laughter.

"Great song." I said. "Text you later?" She just nodded and headed out of the office.

"Uh, miss Novak, the vice principal is ready to see you." The secretary said. As I grabbed my crutches and hopped into the doorway, the vp just handed me a folder and waved me out. I walked out and Jason was now standing.

"I will help you find your locker, if you wa-"

"No, I think I understand the locker system here." I said, and I really did. Plus, I wanted to get the day over with.

_Ben's POV_

"Hey Jennifer. I didn't know we had some of the same classes." I said as I entered the history room.

"Everyone take out your history notes, and we will be taking notes on the middle ages." As the class lugged on, all of a sudden, Jennifer's hand shot up.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Uh, I noticed that you mentioned in your notes that er... Well, you didn't mention anything about Merlin while explaining the story of King Arthur. I just thought that that was always included." I stared at Jennifer in shock, and I saw the teacher's face redden.

"Miss, what was it?"

"Novak, sir."

"I will have you know that the story of Merlin is not needed to be added." as he turned back to the white board, Jennifer continued.

"Sir, I hate interrupting like this, but it is required that he is mentioned." She said sheepishly, regretting even mentioning anything. Every student in the class stared at her with wide eyes.

"I believe you are mistaken." He spat, and a couple students laughed under their breathe.

"Common curriculum of the county, chapter 6, section 78, page 735, lines 34-37." She muttered under her breath, but her words barely audible.

"What was that Miss Novak?"

"Common curriculum of the county, chapter 6, section 78, page 735, lines 34-37." She repeated. He scoffed and continued.

"Please check the booklet." She suggested shyly, and he turned to her, about to explode. He walked to his desk angrily, slammed the book onto his desk, opened up the book and read those lines.

"It is required that the story of Merlin is at least mentioned and explained to students in their notifications." He read angrily, but then slowed down as he read the rest. Everyone looked at her in awe, and a few students even laughed at her.

"Nerd!" One of them yelled and all of a sudden, everyone started laughing except for me. She just smiled and continued writing her notes. Did that just happen?!

_Jennifer's POV_

As I corrected him and the teen shot the insult, I glanced back at him and saw he was 2 years older than me, in the same class. I just smiled and wrote my notes, much more detailed than the shit that the teacher was writing. Doing this class would be a breeze. I was a nerd, and I was proud.

As I walked into the cafeteria, three girls approached me. The tripod, I assumed. They looked like machines made of plastic. I almost cringed, but kept my cool. I smiled at them kindly. "Could I help you with something?" I asked.

"What's your name?" The one in the front asked.

"Luke Skywalker." I said in a joking tone, and none of them picked up on my reference. I almost face palmed, but refused the urge.

"Kidding, kidding. Jennifer Novak." I said as I extended my hand.

"You're the girl who got into a fight with the history teacher about something like the middle ages, right?" The one on the left side asked.

"That would be me." I answered, taking my hand back slowly and awkwardly.

"Wow, so we have a smart ass at Bolton next. Are you with the island trash?" The one to the right asked.

"Yes, but better than being with the sluts." I said and shrugged, turning to walk away, but the one in the middle grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around.

"I know I'm hot, but call me later, hon?" I said to the center, and she just gasped.

"I bet she's as dumb as a brick, guys. Okay let's see, can you count to 5?" She asked before shoving her hand in front of my face.

"Eins zwei drei vier fünf." I said, as I listed off the numbers in German. "Ano? Hindi mo na nagsasalita ng German? Hayaan akong subukan Pilipino." I answered in Filipino. I just laughed and said. "Oh sorry, you girls only know English. I forgot. Chao!" I said as I walked off, heading towards the table where the Fantastic Four (as I called them) sat.


	8. Fly From the Inside - Chapter Eight

**A/N: Uhm here's the second chapter I'm posting today. It's going to get a little confusing at the end, I hope I made it okay. Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

_**Fly From the Inside by Shinedown**_

_Hi's POV_

"Hey, we saw you over there with the Tripod. What happened?!" I asked excitedly. Jennifer just sauntered back without food and sat down next to me, smiling.

"They just called me a smart ass, so I showed them up. Now I hope they won't mess with me." She said with a grin. "They didn't even get it when I said my name was Luke Skywalker. What are they teaching here? Actual learning?!" She asked frantically, then everyone laughed, not including Mister Moody of course.

"Are you going to eat?" Shelton asked Jennifer.

"No, not really. Not hungry. The Barbie dolls ruined my appetite." She said. All of a sudden, speak of the devil, the three were looming over Jennifer.

"Ugh girls, I told you, I want you to stop calling me." Jennifer said with a sigh, as she winked at me. I almost started chocking on my food from laughing.

"Nous ne parlons anglais, mais aussi français, salope." Jennifer stood up in front of the girls.

"Avez-vous regardez que sur Google Translate? Comment originale. Si vous pouvez comprendre un mot que je dis, vous avez probablement pris le français parce que vous avez entendu ça s'appelle la langue romane, putain." Jennifer smiled as she sat down after talking. The group of us watched her in astonishment as she said that with ease as if it was her first language. The tripod stuttered and walked away. "That was easy." Jennifer said as she opened up her messenger bag and took out a smaller bag, and got out a Red Bull. She looked around, opened it, downed it down in one gulp, and gasped. None of us spoke, unable to say anything.

"What?" She asked.

"You speak French?" Shelton asked, breaking the silence.

"And German, Japanese, Chinese, Filipino, Persian, Polish, and a few others." She said as she stared down at the table, not saying anything.

"So, have you have probably gotten a date to the dance already, right Jennifer?" Tory asked.

"Nei, ég er að fara ein. Enginn myndi vilja til dagsetning mig, en ég veit hver myndi dagsetningu sem þú!" She said at a million miles per hour.

"What language was that?" Ben asked.

"Icelandic." She said dully. "Translation- Nope."

"It sounded like a lot more than that." Shelton spoke up.

"I was just rambling." She said, as she excused herself to throw away the Red Bull can. I looked over to her, and she was standing over the trash can. Oh shit, she was puking her guts out. I ran up from the table and rubbed her back. Soon, the others were by me, helping her.

"I think you're sick." Tory said.

"I'll finish up my clas-" She coughs. "My classes for today."

"You're going home." I said finally.

She sighed. "You're going to force me, aren't you..." She said as I walked with her to the office.

"Have you met Jason yet?" I asked.

"The Nordic god?" She asked with a laugh. "Way too nice to believe. All I'm saying. I don't judge people based on looks, by the way. I find it ridiculously rude." She said.

"When you spoke in Icelandic, you said you rambled. What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"No, I am going alone. No one would want to date me, but I know who would date you!" She said. "Hoping that if Tory spoke Icelandic, she would know that Ben loooooved her." She said in a dreamy sound. "Anyways, I just never got into the whole romance thing." She said with a shrug.

"You're a virgin?" I asked surprisingly.

"Never even had my first kiss yet, Stolowiski." She cleared her throat and paused for a minute. "The stereotypical male looks for a woman who wears pink, breathes sprinkles, and farts rainbows." She said in a narrative voice and I couldn't stop from laughing. "The only other real friends I've had from you guys has been Rae, Dante, Edward, and Matthew. You may know Rae, she goes here." She said shyly. "Oh and by the way, sorry fo- SHIT" She yelled as she fell down forward, but I caught her and she was inches from my face. I saw pain in her eyes, so I quickly sat her back on the ground. She clutched her ankle and winced in pain, tears falling.

"Ankle broke completely while walking..." She chocked between sobs.


	9. Over and Over - Chapter Nine

**A/N: I hope this is pretty funny, tried to make it light. I just wanted to say that I will be taking a week long hiatus, from July 30th to August 6th. Wednesday to Wednesday, basically. I hope it doesn't loose anyone, so I will upload two more chapters and it'll be a week. I'm going on vacation, but it will give me more time to write more, even though at the moment I have it done to around... Maybe chapter 18 or something? I don't remember, but I hope that you enjoy what you read today! **

* * *

**_Over and Over by Three Days Grace_**

"Sh, just calm down a tad. We are right by the nurse, we can have her call an ambulance, got it?" I said, and she just nodded. She looked so vulnerable. I ran to the nurse's office and before no time, the ambulance was here. I had to tell a little lie to get into the ambulance with her, but in the long run, it didn't matter, I suppose.

**_Fast forward unknown time._**

_Jennifer's POV_

I blinked my eyes open to find myself in a white room, full of medical equipment. I was in a hospital room, great. I looked down at my leg and it was covered in a cast. Awesome. I looked over to the door to see Stolowitski, talking to the nurse. I closed my eyes and focused on what he was saying.

"Why won't you let me through, please! I'm her boyfriend! We have been together for 5 months now, please!" He pleaded and I almost laughed so hard that I would have blown the cover. The nurse sighed and let him in, watching him closely.

"Just act along." He whispered as he bent down to hug me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks for helping." I said loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"Too bad I ruined our 5 month anniversary. Sorry." I said with a sigh, looking believable.

"Aw, why don't you give her a celebratory kiss?" The nurse cooed, and I looked at Hi, and he was as pale as a sheet. I still kept my role, bring a good actress.

"Uh, can you kind of..." I said quickly, acting like we should have some privacy.

"I can't believe you even stayed with me fo..." His voice trailed off as the nurse walked away smiling. We both started laughing.

"Good acting, Jenny."

"Not too shabby yourself, Stolowiski." I smiled too much around Hi, which was odd. Before I met these four, I never smiled. Not once.

"Is that how you got yourself into the ambulance?" I asked, knowing that that's how he probably got here.

"Yeah." He said. "I guess it didn't harm anyone."

"Oh, I don't remember what I said after we turned around the corner to the hallway." I confessed.

"You just told me what you said in Icelandic, and that's when you collapsed." He said. "Not the romantic type, then?" He asked me. I pondered on this for a moment.

"Nope. Never had a boyfriend before. Been to dances but, not really my cup of tea." I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my school uniform. "Hey, you didn't happen to gr-" He picked up my messenger bag before I could finish. "Stolowiski, my hero!" I said loudly, and I saw him blush a tint, but I didn't comment.

I loosened my tie then took it off, unbuttoned a few of the buttons on the pressed shirt, and messed up my hair. I took out a wipe and cleaned off the eye liner.

"You kind of missed a spot." He said, pointing to his right eye. I rubbed in the area on my face but he sighed. "You keep missing it. Just let me see it." I handed him the wipe and he rubbed it off.

"There ya go." He said handing back the wipe as I tossed it in the trashcan.

"Goal!" We both said at the same time and started laughing. I then took out my other glasses, slipped those on, and I looked just about like good ole me.

"Hey er, can you step out of the room for a sec? I'm going to just change into a different button down." I said quickly and he just nodded before closing the blinds to the window on the door, and walked out. I was in the middle of buttoning my shirt half way up when Hi ran in, shielding his eyes, locking the door, but facing away from me.

"I kind of had to run in. Nurses looking around for me. Whoops." He said quickly.

"I'm clothed, I'm just buttoning up a shirt. It's not like I'm stripping in front of your innocent eyes." Hi turned around to find me staring down at my shirt half buttoned up, and I was focusing on the next button. It was a silk purple shirt, that needed cufflinks. I just had the shirt sleeves rolled up to my elbows for the time being. By the time I finished to grab the cufflinks, Hi was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. I looked down at my watch and just sighed. It was 9:34 at night.

"It's 9, you should be at home sleeping, Hi." I said to him.

"I've been here 3 days, minus well spend one more ni- Whoops." He said quickly. I froze. 3 days?! Had I passed out for that long?!

"Awesome... I probably scared the shit out of everyone." I said quietly as I buried my head into my hands.


	10. Hey You - Chapter Ten

**A/N: I will MAYBE upload one more chapter tomorrow if I get the chance, but most likely not, sadly. By the way, I just made a Supernatural and Sherlock crossover in which Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Sherlock, and John all go onto a road trip. It's supposed to be pretty funny and really _really_ gay. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I also wanted to note that my chapters range from 700 words to around 1,500. If you want me to make the chapters longer or shorter, just ask. **

* * *

Hi's POV

"Awesome... I probably scared the shit out of everyone." She said softly, then putting her head in her hands. I leaned over and put my and on her arm, hoping to comfort her.

"When did you get here, Hi?" She asked. I blushed a tad and she noticed, looking at me in confusion.

"All three days... They started questioning me, and that's what you saw." I said slowly, not lifting my gaze from my shoes.

"I just remembered something." She said. I looked over to her, waiting for an answer.

"I won't be able to dance with a cast on." She said angrily, crossing her arms. She clipped in a cufflink in her left sleeve. The cufflink was in the shape of a square with sapphires lining the outside of it. The right one looked the same way. It somehow blended into the purple shirt, and looked nice. I laughed at her comment.

"They said you'd have to use a wheelchair." I said sadly, and she just shrugged.

"Like I'd use one." She said and scoffed. I just sighed, and a doctor walked into the room.

"Jennifer, you can go now, but I bet that your boyfriend," at this, Jennifer tensed a little, but tried to hold in her laughter. "would be more than happy to push your wheelch-"

"I think I've got it." She said with a smile, cutting the doctor off. He nodded, calling nurses in to help her into the wheelchair.

"How'd you break your leg?" One of the nurses asked her.

"Fell off a set of three foot stilts." She said quickly, spinning her cufflinks.

"But you were at the school no where near stilts..." One of the nurses said in confusion.

"I broke it a few days ago. Didn't think it hurt that much and ignored it." She said with a laugh, and the nurse laughed nervously, not really knowing how to react. She was settled in the wheelchair, her leg propped up and she reached to grab the wheels to push herself, but I grabbed the handle bars at the back of the wheelchair.

"Not that fast, Jenny." I said with a sigh, and she crossed her arms. I looked at her in confusion and she just sat there until she broke the silence.

"I'm an overgrown five year old, I can have tantrums." She said, and I started laughing, and soon she joined in.

"Fine Stolowiski, you win this round." She said, shaking a fist in the air. "Can I borrow your phone? I wanted to text Tory, Ben, and Shelton. I will say it's me, so nothing to worry about." She said, and I dug out my phone and tossed it to her. After about 5 seconds, her hand flying over the keyboard at record speeds, she handed it back. The text read:

Hey there fellow 'homies', as this generation uses the modern slang.  
Borrowing Hi's phone for a second. Just wanted to say I'm sorry for going MIA on you guys and I'll be back at school next week. I'm always available at casa Novak.  
Talk to you guys later! *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
-JN

As I looked back at the keyboard on my phone, half the symbols she used weren't even in my keyboard. I just shook my head and put it back in my pocket of my cargo shorts.

"I never mentioned, I like your sense of style." Jennifer said. I looked down at her in confusion, and normally everyone hated my flashy tropical shirts that I always wore. "Cool, comfortable, and had Stolowiski thrown up all over it. Now that whenever I see one, I think 'hey that's what my friend, who is extremely awesome, wears.'" She said and I just smiled down at her. She was quite odd, and I wished I had met her earlier.

Jennifer's POV

Hiram Stolowiski. Probably one (about two others) of the only people that I trusted with my life. _You have known him for three- no, six, days. You are Jennifer Novak, you don't trust him. _I sighed, hating fighting with myself, even though I did almost every day and it almost seemed normal. I closed my eyes, entering my mind palace. It changed varying on my current mood or who I was around. Currently, it was my favorite condition yet, and it had never looked like this before.

The sky looked like it was about to open up and pour, giving off a soft humidity. I liked this weather a lot. I walked into a small room and worked on expanding it, recognizing it as Hi's room. The walls were a floral print, matching the shirt he was wearing at the moment. All of a sudden, I felt something touch my body in the real world and I jolted from reality, flipping whoever it was over the back of my wheelchair, making them land flat in front of me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Hi lying down on the ground grunting.

"Oh my God, I am so so so-"

"No, I'm good, I think." He said quickly, cutting me off. "I was just tapping your shoulder and WHOOOOOP." He said jokingly. He got himself up, dusted off, and went back behind me. "Also, I convinced Ben to pick us up and take us back over to Morris." Hi said. I cracked a small smile, even though I felt extremely bad for hurting Hi in such a manner.

"So, what's your favorite movie?" I asked, trying to get the mood to rise as we waited outside the hospital.

"I'd have to go with a New Hope." Hi replied.

"Can't go wrong with Star Wars." I commented.

"What is yours?" He asked. I tensed, not wanting to answer. "Is something wrong, Jenny?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Just, uhm..." I trailed off, not wanting to lie to him.

"I won't judge you by your favorite movie, so feel free to talk about it." He said, and I gave in.

"The Wall." I said as quickly as possible, and he looked at me with a confused hint.

"Never heard of it." He said.

"Friday night, you can come to my place and we can watch it." I said, then realized that it sounded like a date, I saved myself. "But you know, I don't think the others would like it... So, yeah. Are you busy that evening, Stolowiski?" I asked with my stupid grin on my face.

"Yeah, of course. I have to tend to my other dozen fake girlfriends." He said, shooting back a smile. A few seconds later, Ben's junker pulled up. The passenger window rolled down to find Ben sitting in the driver's seat gesturing to the other front seat. Hi and Ben helped me into the car where Hi claimed the middle back seat.


	11. Face Down - Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Guess who's baaaack! Well, I had an amazing trip and all, and now is time to get caught up on all my stories. Plus ones that I am going to publish later. Anyways, school starts back up for me so I am going to have a more proper schedule. I'm not saying I'm just going to stop uploading, I am going to have better timing. I will publish a new chapter every day after school, and I'll write a chapter a day. So I will never ever again have to go on hiatus! You won't loose me that easily! Anyways, this has references to the Wall, and the next chapter will be all about that. If you haven't watched the movie before, I highly recommend that you watch it. It can be a little intense, though, so please be warned. Anyways, sorry for the long A/N that you probably already skipped, and get on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_**

_Jennifer's POV_

As the car was away from the hospital, I messed with the radio until I found the rock station I found when I got here and tuned in, finding it to be playing the end of Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I sighed internally, liking that song. I gasped as Torn to Pieces by Pop evil started playing.

"Here I stand like airplane on the edge of a sky full of solid grey..." As I continued to sing, slowly swaying to the music, Hi was staring at my back, but I didn't notice. "I'm torn to pieces, I'm broken down, I still see your face when you're not around." I sang loudly, still swaying to the music. I think the guys were surprised at how I could sing, though I knew that the way I sang was horribly. I had tears down my face, getting overwhelmed by the song. I never cry, never. I didn't need to do this in front of my new friends.

I quickly wiped my face, staring out the window, still singing. My voice hitched and started coughing, cursing to myself inside. I didn't need them to know so I muttered "damn allergies" under my breath. When the song ended, Hi started coughing and I turned to him confused.

"That was awesome!" He said excitedly and I blushed.

"Lie all you want, Stolowiski." I said with my crooked grin and I saw Ben smirk a little. I just laughed and sang along with all the other songs that played, knowing all of them.

As Ben dropped me off at my house, I thanked him. Ben stated he had to pick up Tory and they had to do something with Whitney concerning the dance and Hi and I snickered, making Ben roll his eyes and drive away. Hi pushed me back to my house and helped me to my room, as I entered inside the now decorated room, Hi looked surprised at the design I had done. The walls were a deep blue which had posters plastered everywhere, including music, gaming, movies, tv shows, and books.

I wheeled myself over to my turntable that was connected to my stereo, and put on a ZZ Top album. "Welcome to my humble dwelling, Stolowiski." I said as I extended my arms to make myself look dramatic.

"Quite the pl-HOLY SHOOT!" He yelled as he turned to all my computer equipment and monitors. I just laughed as he glared at all the gear, probably drooling over all of it. "Can I uh... Stay a little longer and mess with some of this?" He asked and I smiled and nodded a yes. I stopped the ZZ Top and connected my phone to the stereo. I played some Queen, wheeled myself over there, and started messing with my largest monitor, swung it around the room a tad to where it was visible from my bed. I messed with my bed a little, folding it into a couch, revealing it to be a pull out couch.

"Want to just watch the movie right now?" I asked. He turned to me and just nodded, and I regretted telling him. "Wait, quick question." I wanted to ask him something before he watched it. "Are you currently depressed?" I asked, he shot me a really weird stare like I had just murdered someone. "Just this movie, it kind of... Just you know." He nodded a no and I continued.

"Just hear me out, first, if you decide that you wish not to be near me at all, I respect that." I said quickly, and he looked at me confusedly.

"Why wouldn't I want to be around you?" He asked, and I just sighed and went on to explain to him what the movie is about.

"Pink. The protagonist. He's done, too much of everything. As he sits in a hotel room in L.A., he watches an old war movie. He begins to confuse reality with nightmare, and the movie is accompanied by music by Pink Floyd, and it is probably the best movie known to mankind." I explained. He just nodded and sat over on the couch. I put it on, and sat down next to him, watching the hour and a half movie.


	12. Wicked Game - Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Uh hai. So, I just wanted to say I hope this chapter is touchy-feely. I am horrible at writing chapters like this. So uh, it's kinda weird if you haven't seen the movie, but I hope it isn't that confusing. Just wanted to add a note: both characters believe that what is about to happen is platonic. It's a little short, I know. *Sigh* Anyways, I hope it's okay for you guys! Enjoy reading! (Even though I expect no one to read it but... Blah, just read if you're here!) **

* * *

_**Wicked Game by Three Days Grace**  
_

_Hi's POV_

As the movie started, about five minutes in, I looked over to Jennifer who had tears streaking down her face. I looked over to find a box of tissues by the couch and I quickly grabbed a tissue and handed one to her, and she used it. I slowly started to drag her into a hug, trying to make her feel better. But as the screenplay went on, with everything. All the animations, reality, nightmares, it was overwhelming. I just was stuck hugging her, and I didn't complain.

_Jennifer's POV_

As Hi and I sat there, I was basically in his arms. _He's supporting you to this rock called Earth, Jennifer._ I pushed the thought aside as quickly as it came and focused on the movie, feeling all of what Pink was feeling. When the part where the Marching Hammers were starting to be introduced, with the Nazi-type scene, I put my arms around Hi and hugged him tighter, and he didn't seem to mind.

While the credits rolled, I quickly let go, designated myself, and just sighed.

"I am so, so, sorry, Hiram Stolowiski." I said quickly. But instead of calling me nuts or running away, he pulled me into a hug, and I could see that he had been crying a little too. I looked over to a blue neon clock on my wall and gasped, it was 12 in the morning.

"It's midnight, your mom is probably going to-"

"Told her I was having dinner with the new family. But I can probably go and make myself some Ramen noodles once I get home." He said with a laugh, and I cracked the slightest smile.

"In the Novak household, we eat dinner at around 9:30, and I bet we can dine later. Weird, I know. But I think my parents wo-" I stopped mid-sentence, remembering something, and I cursed in ancient Enochian under my breath. "My parents are out on a date... I'll have to whip up something." I said with a sigh. I got up, forgetting about my leg, and almost went face first but Stolowiski saved the day and plopped me back on the couch.

"Whoa there." He said and I just laughed, and soon he joined in.

"Hand me my crutches, will ya?" I asked and he tossed them over. I got up slowly, and Hi saw my struggle and rushed to my side. When I finally got my balance, I thanked him and he just nodded. We entered the dark kitchen, and I flipped on the light switch.

"What are you in the mood for, Stolowiski?" I asked.

"I can seriously just warm up so-"

"Sit down, tell me what you want, and shut up." I answered, and he sat down at one of the bar stools at a counter.

"I don't know." He answered, yawned, and rested his head on his hands, where his elbows were propped up on the counter.

"I'm in the mood for something meaty... Like burgers. Bacon burgers. No no no, bacon cheese burgers. How does that sound?" I asked, speaking my train of thought.

"That sounds like a hell of a lot of work."

"Take me twenty minutes, some music, and something to drink." I said, digging into a cabinet and got out a pan. I sat my phone on the counter, put on Trenches by Pop Evil, and got some ground meat out of the fridge.

"What about your parents? When will they get home?" He asked, and I just laughed.

"Probably rented a hotel room. Wanted some 'space'." I said in air quotes, making him snort with laughter. I grabbed a water out of the fridge. "Want anything?"

"Just some water, please." With that, I tossed him a bottle of water, and started preparing the dinner. We chatted a bit, and in 15 minutes, two bacon cheeseburgers sat on the counter. I pulled up a bar stool and sat down next to Hi. As I sat down, Little Black Submarines by the Black Keys started playing. I practically ran to the phone and shut it off, and put the phone back in my pocket.

"Why do you even hang around me?" I asked through a mouthful. Hi started dramatically chocking on his food, making me lightly punch his shoulder.

"Why not, Jennifer Novak?" He asked.


	13. Breaking Inside - Shinedown

**A/N: It is 1:24AM and I just burst into my brothers room screaming "I HEAR MY PEOPLE" and he screamed. I heard the Sherlock theme... I am bound to do that on occasion. Anyways, I know it's really weird timing but I will not be able to post a chapter today because I have family coming into town (save me ;-;). Okay, Jennifer and Hi still (kinda?) think this is platonic. I don't know, I'll let you guys decipher it however you want. Don't make the Mage make your decisions. Anyways... Enjoy reading this, as always!**

* * *

**_Breaking Inside by Shinedown_**

_Jennifer's POV_

"Well, I could be a murderer. I could easily kidnap you right now, dump you over Sewee after I steal it, forge the keys." I said jokingly, and he just laughed. "Number one- I'm a loser with a capital L. Number two- I would have broke yours or Ben's ribs when you bugged me. Number three- I'm untrusted to you four. Number four- I just basically forced you to watch that movie. Number five- I have secrets that I wish no one on the face of the earth knew, me included." I said at a million miles per hour, and he just sat there, took a deep breath, and said the following;

"Number one- probably the exact opposite. Number two- I don't blame you, we can be quite scary. Number three- I trust you with my life. Number four- I stayed there because I saw you hurting, and I couldn't leave you that way. Number five- I am always here if you need someone to talk to. Jennifer Novak, I can prove those all wrong on so many levels, don't challenge Hiram Stolowiski." He ended. I just sat there, staring at him. Unable to say anything. I slowly got up.

_Hi's POV_

Why the hell did I just say that. She is probably going to punch me in the gut and throw me out. Awesome, I'd have an enemy. A new one. Goddammit, I hated being a viral sometimes.

"If you decide." She started slowly, chocking on her words. It looked like she was on the brink of crying. She cleared her throat and started again. "If you decide you would like to stay the night, there is a guest room a door to the right from my room. If you want to head back home, I'll walk you there. You are always welcome here, never doubt that for one second. If you need a new change of clothes and don't want to bug your parents, there is probably spare men's clothes in my closet. I tend to find the men's apparel more comfortable. I am not forcing you to do anything, Hiram, I don't want to make one, not one, decision in your life. Imagine that, Jennifer Novak making one of Hiram Stolowiski's decisions. Because in life, Hiram, there are only a few decisions we can make, and when you're around me, you can make all the ones you would like."

She took a long pause, and I thought she was finished.  
"Hiram Stolowiski, probably one of the most greatest bricks in my wall that I will never let go of. Because you know what, everyone else is just there. Standing there, waiting to be noticed by someone. Normal, boring people. Hiram Stolowiski stands out from them all. Now by me saying this, it will probably guilt you into staying, but don't think about that. I just want you to do whatever you're comfortable with. I'm done now, sorry for wasting your-"

With that, I hugged her, cutting her off. She slowly got used to it, wrapping her arms slowly around my shoulders. After what seemed like an hour, but only being a few moments, she let go and we stood there.

"Have anything I can sleep in?" I asked quickly, making my decision.

Jennifer Novak. She had said the best things anyone has ever spoken, and it was directed to me. Not Ben or Shelton or Tory, but to me. Normally I would think people would fall head over heels for Ben because of his looks, but Jennifer was different. Different in a good sort of way, don't get me wrong.

_**Monday**_

"I honestly thought your locker would be more organized." Shelton said from behind Jennifer, making her jump and drop the few books she had in her hands, making them fall to the ground with a bang. A few heads turned, a couple of them laughed, and she just smiled a little.

"Well someone's at ease today." Tory piped up. She just nodded a little and put her books in her bag. She had been in a wheelchair a few days ago, but she ditched it, claiming it was 'too crammed'. She turned to us, her eyes a little more bloodshot as usual. She was a little jittery, so I assumed it was from sleep and then drinking a couple energy shots. She always had them in her bag now, in case she was sleepy. As she just shrugged at Tory's comment, and shut her locker with a bang, more people looking, she smiled a bit wider than she had been. She then trotted into history, Ben following a few paces behind.


	14. Twilight - Chapter Fourteen

_A/N: Sorry sorry sorry SORRY for not posting a new chapter yesterday. So, I'm planning on changing the format of the stories a little. The POV will be italicized and centered, and most importantly, I will be naming chapters after songs. Most will be songs from rock, metal, classic rock, or alternative. It may also stray to bands like Panic! At the Disco. Say some songs that YOU love, and I could write chapters while listening to it. I was having some troubles finding a song, so I hope it's okay. Music just helps me write so... Yeah. Thanks, and enjoy reading!_

* * *

**_Twilight by Electric Light Orchestra _**

_Ben's POV_

As she sat down in history class, she dropped one of her crutches, and quickly picked it up. She set them both on the ground by her desk, then putting her messenger bag softly on top of them. She seemed less coordinated as usual, her movements were always fluid.

"Are you okay?" I asked, her head snapped up and she just nodded. Her and I pulled out binders, mine much more organized than hers, but her notes were all typed. Either that, or were written in a different language. Most of the written notes were in shorthand though. As class begun, we were going into the seventeenth century today. I sighed internally, knowing that it would be a long hour.  
About halfway through, I saw Jennifer sigh and lounge back in her chair a little, done with her notes. Well, her notes and the teacher's. I look over to what she was working on right now, seeing her focused on something.

As she leaned back a little to move her leg underneath her desk, I saw what looked like the outline of a person. I only had a glimpse before she leaned back over her work.

As class ended, and people began to shuffle out, along with the teacher, I stayed behind with Jennifer to help her move around her stuff.

"What were you drawing?" I asked bluntly, and she seemed to stiffen a little.

"I don't draw things." She said a little too quickly, and she realized she had done it, making her sigh. She took out a paper, making her blush, and I looked at it curiously. On the paper, it showed a woman with straight brown hair and dark green eyes. The woman was sitting on the edge of what looked like a building, a tan trench coat sitting next to her. She sat there in a normal suit and a baby blue tie. The woman was staring into the distance, and looked sad, almost. But her face remained emotionless.

"Something I kinda... Did a while back. Took a while to get the city done." She said quickly, and it looked almost like a picture, it was so detailed. "Uh, if you wanna come to my place or something after school, I will show you the stuff I do. Oh, uh, here." She said sheepishly, while handing me something and practically ran out of the room.

It was a paper, folded neatly, and had Ben and Tory written on it in a nice, quickly written font. I opened it slowly to find a well drawn picture of me and Tory sitting on the beach, of what looked like we were having a nice chat. I then realized there were a few papers behind it, and I looked at the other one and froze completely, making me blush by just looking at it.

It was a picture of me and Tory in the middle of a kiss, and her hand was resting on the back of my head, her other in mine. It was of us sitting on the same place on the beach, except the sky was a little more dim and it looked like sunset. I quickly put the drawing away, almost embarrassing myself by hoping that would happen. Tory wouldn't do that sort of thing. I saw a note flip out, and I opened it slowly.

Okay, Ben, you are going to thank me later for predicting the future. Ask her to the dance, please! Before I freaking tell you two to have sex while I'm gone! If you do, I will do one favor for you. Nothing to over the line, though. And you can wait and use the favor against me, I don't care! I ship you two more than Destiel, for crying out loud! Okay. Maybe not that much, but you get the point! I mean ASK her, not make her have to say "I had to go with Ben." Make her say something along the lines of... "Ben asked me out, and of course I said yes." Do not fear rejection, she has to go with you anyways, and just make sure you make it a point that she can make her own choices. You know her better than I do, and if you don't want to, that's fine. Okay, Jennifer out.

I sighed, making my decision quickly. God, I am going to get back at her for this.


	15. Adrenaline - Chapter Fifteen

_A/N: Hey guys! If you looked back, my A/Ns were all bold, so I changed the current ones to something less flashy. I will not edit my old A/Ns because I don't think I should change it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter today since I didn't upload one yesterday. Thanks!_

* * *

**_Adrenaline by Shinedown_**

**_-=-=-=-=-=-_**  
**Fast Forward to later that afternoon**

_Ben's POV_

When we all got out of school, Tory, Shelton, Hi, and I would normally go hang out at the bunker, but with the new addition, I'm assuming that we were going to hang out on the beach or something. But when I waited on the ferry for everyone to arrive, Tory was the only one who walked up.

"Where are they?" I deadpanned.

"Shelton and Hi wanted to prank someone, so Jenny stayed behind with them. She's good in taking up situations like that." I cussed inside my mind, knowing that that's not what happened.

"Wanna hang at the bunker and wait for word from Hi or Shelton?" I suggested, even though I was a little uncomfortable after seeing what Jennifer gave me. I still had it slipped in my backpack, hoping to shove it somewhere deep within my desk.

"Yeah, sure. Also, I meant to ask. What is our mode of transportation to the dance?" She asked quickly, obviously wanting to avoid the awkward subject.

"Sewee, maybe?" I asked, kind of remembering what Jennifer said in the note about her choices.

"That sounds great." She stated after we got onto the ferry and sat down next to each other.

"Uh, I meant to ask earlier, but I guess now is an okay time to." I began. I was actually going to do this, I've got this. I need to get Jennifer back but, I kinda don't want to, but it all depends on how Tor reacts.

"What is it? Have you had problems with flaring or something?" She asked quickly, thinking of the pack.

"No, uhm... Do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked quickly, and she gave me a sideways look like a confused pup- what the actual hell. Where had that thought come from.

"We are already going together, I thought. Remember, I accidentally forced you to?" She said with a little nervous laughter after.

"I mean, I'm asking you out formally, I guess." I said at a fast pace again, wanting this conversation to be over and done with. "If you don't want to, I mean we can go as friends like we w-"

"Yeah, sure." She cut me off, smiling a little. "I'd rather go to the dance with you asking me, rather than me forcing you to, I guess." She said quickly too, and we both just nodded. With that, we continued to stare into the ocean.

Jennifer's POV

As I walked out of the school standing beside Shelton, who stood in the middle of Hi and I. I thanked him about a dozen times for helping me get used to my leg at the house. I was hopping around on my crutches as I turned to the right in the direction of the parking lot, and they looked at my funny.

"What?" I asked, trying to pry information from them.

"You think you're going to drive in a cast?" Shelton asked, Hi and him laughing afterwards.

"Yeah, and you guys are coming with me. How else are you going to go back to Morris? Walking?" They just sighed and followed me to a grey Porsche, getting strange looks from them. I dug out some keys and the car beeped, and they all stared at me wide-eyed.

"No way." Hi and Shelton said in sync and I laughed.

"Kinda jacked the keys from my dad. I told him I'd play live music at the dance if I could drive his car for a month." I jumped into the front seat, and Shelton crawled in the back and Hi sat in the passenger seat.

"Hope you guys don't have sensitive ears." She said before she turned the keys.

"What?!" Shelton asked, but it was too late.

_When I was a young boy_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

Jennifer grinned as she sang along and backed out of the parking lot. She rolled down the windows and put the convertible top down as we were sitting at a stop light. In about 45 minutes, we were back on Morris, singing along to Adrenalin by Shinedown.


	16. Thunderstruck - Chapter Sixteen

_A/N: Sorry I'm uploading so late. I actually had another human being who decided to hang out with me. Well, when I say human being... I mean a fallen angel named Garnet, Lady of Sigil. Okay, moving on. I hope this isn't too late... Cliffhanger at the eeeend! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_**Thunderstruck by AC/DC** _

_Jennifer's POV_

As I turned the car into Shelton's driveway, that one being the closest to the main road, he hopped out and thanked me for the ride. I then drove into Hi's driveway.

"Hey, any chance I can hang at your place for a while?" He asked. I just nodded a yes and drove back to my house. I pulled the car into the single garage, and jumped out. Hi wasn't that far away after me when I opened up the door that led into the house.

"Want anything to eat?" I asked. He just shrugged a no and we ran up to my room.

"You mentioned something about you doing live music for the dance." He stated. I grunted inwards and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm playing with the school's professional band for the night. They offered, and my dad and I made a deal so I'd accept." I said like it was nothing, and I picked up an old Gameboy Color and started playing the game I've completed a few dozen times.

"Why did the professional band ask you?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"I played for a few rock bands if a member was sick or whatever, have a Wikipedia page if you wanna check it out." I said humorously, hoping he wouldn't actually search my name. I did have a history, but not a positive one.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and waved his hand like he had one too. I just laughed. "Hey, I was wondering." He started. "Were you high earlier today? I know, probably lack of sle-"

"Yes." I said, my face paled, wanting to be honest with him. I didn't find the use in lying to him anyways. I did do drugs, one of my defaults. His face paled too, as he looked back at me in a pained expression.

"Don't do that to yourself…" His voice trailed off as he pulled me into a hug, and I just sat there. All of a sudden, Hi got a call. He sighed as he picked up the phone, and released me from his embrace.

"Hello?" He began. As he nodded as the call continued, his face paled even more. I didn't even know that was possible. "Want me to take her with?" He asked, looking at me with a concerned expression. "What's this about anyways?!" A now angry look on his face. The looks softened after the answer was given, and he almost dropped his phone. He hung up, pushing the "End" button forcefully. "Come on. Let's go." He demanded, and I just followed him. Sewee was waiting on the docks as him and I approached and we both jumped on. He just stared at me the whole time, expressions dancing over his face.

I slipped into my sweatshirt from my messenger bag that I was carrying, and studied his face back, hoping he'd stop staring. Anger, sadness, confusion- just a few expressions I saw. I looked down at my hands, and started tapping out beats on my hand.

"What instrument do you play?" Trying to lift the weight on the boat.

"Bass guitar." I said softly.

"Why? Aren't bassists not really the spotlight most of the time? Always the lead guitarist or singer or drummer?" He asked again.

"Not that type of musician. I can play all instruments, I just prefer the bass." I said again, in a slow and soft tone.

"Why?" He asked again.

"I can feel my music." I said basically.

With that, we arrived to Loggerhead Island, where my parents worked. When we got off, Ben and Hi led me into the forest, then they located a small den type thing. They went down, lights turned off. I went down slowly, then I felt a blade on my neck. The lights turned on and it was too late for me to stop.

My eyes were blue.


	17. Nicotine - Chapter Seventeen

_A/N: I am so so SOOOOO sorry for not uploading! I've been moving around, my internet went down, had to get introduced in classes that were two years ahead of what a normal person my age would be in, and I am so so so sorry for not uploading in time. It was kinda weird writing this chapter, and I hope it's okay. From this point, if any of you have any ideas or whatever I'll be happy to consider them! I love hearing from what you guys want to read. Also, I am pretty sure all the reviews are written by my mom. I am not that good of a writer, Mom. Anyways, enjoy reading this! _

* * *

**_Nicotine by Panic! at the Disco_  
**

_Jennifer's POV_

Utter disappointment. The look that everyone gave me was crushing. Tory, Ben, and Shelton were either surprised or angry. But Hi's face, his face read disappointment. I closed my eyes, changing them back to hazel.

"What the fuck are you?!" Hi yelled in my face as he pushed me to the wall. I stayed silent, not wanting him to know. I was hoping I could keep this a secret from everyone here. A fresh start, something new.

"I asked, what are you?!" He screamed again, and I just sat there. "Answer me!" He roared even louder. Ben walked up to me slowly, anger on his face.

"Demon? Monster? Ghost?!" Ben started, and I knew they had looked up my name.

"We looked up your name, Jennifer. We want to know what you are." Shelton said loudly. I sighed, knowing they'd get no where. I just shook my head.

"I thought you were normal, Jennifer." Hi said, his voice cracking in the middle.

"Well, sorry! I'm just a pretty fucked up person!" I said, sadness buried by anger in my tone.

"I was beginning to actually like a monster!" He said, and my face paled.

"I… I…" I tried to begin, not knowing where to start.

"I actually liked you more than that, Jennifer! I can't freakin wrap my head around it!" He said, sighing at the end.

"I-I like you, Hi. J-Just not in that way." I said softly, then continued after taking a moment. "I'm asexual. I'm not attracted to anyone, Stolowiski." I said, walking away from the wall and making my way up the stairs when Tory stopped me.

"What are you?!" Fear was mixed in with an angry tone.

"I'm an angel." I said flatly, making everyone in the bunker jump back, flinch, or gasp. "Don't believe me, huh?! Of course not, because I'm a lying, cheating bitch! You see, no one except my fellow angels knew, but you four just had to know everything about me. And I can read souls, you know. I can see that you guys have dog DNA in you, but I didn't bury my nose into it!" I yelled, mad that my friends- excuse me, _enemies_- would do that. They were all the same in the end.

"I thought you guys would be different! Not dig into my business like a book, just itching to know every last detail. Want me to just tell you?! Hi, I'm Jennifer Novak. I'm 16 years old, a giant nerd and geek, in love with music and plays with professional bands as a bassist, I'm asexual, descendent of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, I know over a dozen languages, have a serious drug addiction, I escaped from a mental therapy facility center a month ago, oh, and did I mention I'm a freakin angel?!" I yelled, at the end, tired of them yelling at me. They all stood there in shocked silence, but I didn't want to say anything more. I stormed out of the bunker with my fists clenched, leaving the four there.

_Hi's POV_

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Novak. I'm 16 years old, a giant nerd and geek, in love with music and plays with professional bands as a bassist, I'm asexual, descendent of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, I know over a dozen languages, have a serious drug addiction, I escaped from a mental therapy facility center a month ago, oh, and did I mention I'm a freakin angel?!" As she yelled the last lines, I just stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. I sighed and went back up through the bunker door, Shelton, Tory, and Ben close behind. I sat down on the bench inside and didn't say one word. I didn't want to talk.

"Are you okay, Hi?" Tory asked.

"Yes, finding out that your classmate is a fucking angel is okay."


	18. Pigs - Chapter Eighteen

_A/N: I. Am. Back. You can't get rid of me that easily! Okay, just wanted to say my life got pretty hectic for about a month. Now, I have been writing different things everywhere, and I have major writers block. The kind that makes you pound your head on the desk continuously. Anyways, this is a flashback. Because flashbacks are fun. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**_Pigs (Three Different Ones) by Pink Floyd_**

_Third Person POV_

"Hiram Stolowiski?" Jennifer asked, looking towards Hi who was sitting on the pull-out mattress with her.

"Yes, Jennifer Novak?" He responded. _This is going to sound so cliché. _Jennifer thought to herself.

"Sounds so cliché but… Do you fear death?"

"Yes, I do." He answered simply, with a satisfied look on his face.

"Why?" She asked, obviously curious in figuring out his reasoning.

"Whether I'd end up in heaven or hell, who'd I meet, all that." He explained, his brows furrowed slightly, deep in thought.

"Oh." She said softly, picking up a deck of cards that were bent slightly on the edges from extensive use. She slowly began to shuffle them in her hands, then started gradually speeding up the pace of the shuffling, filing the room with the sound of the cards slapping against each other. Jennifer was biting down on the side of her lip slowly, a habit she picked up while thinking. Hi took note of this, trying to pick up smaller details on his new found friend.

"Are you afraid of dying?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked, dropping the cards all over her plaid pajama pants. Jennifer was wearing a blue coloured shirt along with navy coloured plaid pants. Hi was wearing simply black coloured sweat pants and a grey shirt.

"Are you afraid of dying, Jenny?" He asked, using the nickname she liked her friends to use. She pushed her circled frames slightly up her nose while thinking of an appropriate answer.

"No." Hi shot her a questioning look. "I know what happens when I die." She said simply. "Stuck in hell." She said in a playful smile, but it seemed a little pained. "Well, I don't believe I have to worry about death for a while. At least, I hope so. Plus, death will happen at one point or another, minus well ignore it for now, eh? Live in the Heat of the Moment?" She sang slightly near the end, referring to the Asia song, making Hi laugh.

"Well, reminding me of music, what do you want to listen to?" Jennfier asked, jumping up to her stereo, turning it on, her button resting on the 'FUNCTION' button.

"Uh… What about some Pink Floyd or something?" Hi asked.

"Okay, I'll put on Animals." She said, going into her closet, getting out the album.

"What songs are on it?" Hi said in a questioning voice.

"Pigs On the Wing (Part One), Sheep, Pigs (Three Different Ones), Dogs, and Pigs on the Wing (Part Two.)" She explained quickly, lightly putting the record on the turntable, obviously taking extreme care of the records.

"Where'd you get the records?" He asked, seeing her visibly tense up. She had an almost scared look in her eyes, and she just sighed.

"I inherited them after my parents died." She said, Hi looking shocked.

"You're adopted?" He asked. He was pretty sure that Jennifer looked like her parents, but he didn't realize that they didn't.

"Yeah. My parents passed away a couple of months. I moved in with this family the first time when we moved here." She said nervously, using the stereo remote sitting on her nightstand to turn up the volume of the music.

"I am so sorry, Jenny. I had no idea." He said, making Jennifer blush slightly at the apology.

"Normally people don't apologize. Thanks." She said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Seriously?" Hi asked, amazed at how people could be so rude to someone like Jennifer.

"Yeah. I had sort of a rough childhood, that's all." Jennifer said, slowly picking up the cards around the bed.

"What do you mean rough? I mean, other than what you just explained." Hi asked again, curious to get more information.

"Drug abuse." She said simply, then shuffling the cards some more.

"Oh. I'm sorry for prying." Hi explained.

"It's okay. It's over now." She said, then she went over to the stereo as Pigs (Three Different Ones) came on. She went into the closet and took out an acoustic bass guitar. It was all black, fretless, and had a nice design on the fingerboard.

"Okay, so lemme see if I can do this right…" She started. She started playing it along with the song, which was played really high on the board, and then it slowly crept back up to the lower notes. Hi just sat there, astonished by how well she could play.

As the song wrapped up, she put back the bass and went back to shuffling the cards.

"That. Was amazing." Hi stated.

"No, not really. Rodger Waters can play so much better than me." She said with a laugh, making me smile.


	19. URGENT PLEASE READ

Uh hey guys, this isn't an update. It's just a warning. My email hasn't been working, and I think it might be due to someone getting into it. If you see odd posting activity or this banner removed, please remember it isn't me. Thanks!

-The one and only, Mage of Eternal Destruction!

P.S.; if something of that sort does happen, then I will probably start posting under something different. Nothing will stop me! 


End file.
